PAIN
by Vana Alqua
Summary: This is just a little piece that could have happened during Part Three. You know, the part in the Ministry of Love


This is just a random fic I wrote at 2 in the morning :)

PAIN.

Light streamed through the large bay windows. Or at least that was what Winston wished could be said. Where he was there were no windows, and so no light streaming through them. But there was light. There was constant light all the time. It wasn't a dim light that could be possible to be slept in, not a comforting light that could produce hope, but a bright, harsh, light that lit up the whole room with an almost blinding flash. There had always been light and there would always be light, and this is how it had been for the past… few months? Days? Weeks? Winston couldn't tell. From the time he first arrived, it was almost impossible to keep track of the time, and the constant blackouts, both self and drug-induced, didn't help a bit. All he knew was the pain from the constant beatings, the very occasional food, and the light.

Winston drifted in and out of awareness again, as he did from time to time. What jolted him back into consciousness was a sudden sharp pain in his ribs on the left side. He didn't have to open his eyes to know what had caused the pain. He would see the Officer, or perhaps Officers, that had just kicked him. Not wishing to have any more record of the incident than what he felt, he kept his eyes closed. He felt another boot come in contact with the space under his chin, sending his head backward and making his neck produce an awful cracking sound. He felt a pressure on his neck, partially crushing his windpipe. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, until he began to almost struggle for breath. When he felt he was about to black out from lack of oxygen, the pressure was lifted. Winston took a breath, but as soon as he did the pressure was back again. And the cycle was repeated over… and over… and over…

But that was not all. All through this, he was being kicked, abused. He felt constant pain in his ribs from being repetitively kicked. There was one Officer who kept prodding his varicose ulcer with a needle, and the already painful mass on his ankle was now throbbing. And always the constant pressure on his windpipe… the inability to get enough oxygen…

Someone began kicking him in the stomach. His body convulsed as he tried to double over but was not allowed. The pressure on his windpipe prevented his top half from moving downwards, and the pressure increased for a second as his body tried to reflexively double over. Someone was holding his legs, so his bottom half could not move upwards. Each time he was kicked his body would try to double over, and would painfully find that it could not.

One Officer had now grabbed his arm he was twisting it and wrenching it into positions an arm should not regularly go into. Winston screamed in agony, or the equivalent to that by one whose windpipe was being crushed, as it felt like his arm was being ripped out of its socket. He was given one of those all too infrequent respites from the pressure on his neck to breathe, when his arm was wrenched back again, quicker and with less warning than before, so that his few seconds to breathe were half wasted by a scream. He then again felt the boot press down onto his neck.

The pain was beginning to be unbearable. Someone had lifted his eyelids and was blowing in his eyes until they stung. Another person was grabbing the skin from his side and pulling it hard. The part of his skin being held felt painfully pinched. The rest of his skin around his middle just felt like it was burning. He was trying to plead with his abusers, but every time air was allowed to pass freely through his mouth and to his lungs, he needed that time to breathe. So the only sounds Winston could make were half-screams and whimpers.

He was about to black out. He could tell, even with his eyes closed, that his vision was narrowing. The amount of light coming in through is eyelids was lessening, so he knew he must have been blanking out. Soon, he would not have to feel the pain being inflicted upon him. The abuse suddenly stopped. Before his own body could knock itself out, someone pumped his arm full of drugs and made him pass out.


End file.
